No Me Dejes
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: .-Por favor... no me dejes...haré lo que sea, te demostrare que puedo ser el hombre perfecto... solo, por favor... no te vayas de mi lado-estuve a punto de correr a abrazarlo, pero me debute al ver como movía sus labios, susurrando un "No me dejes" seguido del el nombre de esa persona, lo dijo con tanta adoración, con anta dulzura, con todo el amor que a mi nunca me demostró...


**No Me Dejes...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El llegó, me había citado en esa cafetería porque necesitaba decirme algo. Se acercó a mi y me planto un beso en los labios, fue un beso frío, sin gracia, como si el echo de besarme lo hubiese asqueado. En ese momento supe que no estaba bien.

-Hola...¿Como estas?-me pregunta.

-Bien ¿Que pasó? ¿Para que querías hablar?-Se quedo callado, desvío su mirada al suelo mientras mordía su labio. Su nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros.-Has estado evitándome una semana entera... Estoy feliz de vernos, eso te lo aseguro, pero estoy preocupada. Ayer me llamaste y pediste que nos viéramos aquí, que era urgente. Dime ¿Paso algo malo?-insistí.

-No. Todo es bien.-me dice y hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces...?-

-Tenemos que hablar.-

-Eren, por eso estoy aquí... ¿Que pasó?-

-Necesito tiempo...-algo dentro de mi se quebró. Yo que pensaba que jamás escucharía de sus labios esa frase tan cliché... **otra vez.**

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para que?-

-Tengo muchos problemas, Mika... necesito arreglarlos y no te quiero entrometer en ellos...-

-¿Porque no los resolvemos juntos? Si lo que te preocupa soy yo, tranquilo. Estaré bien-

-No... Tengo que hacerlo **solo**.-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Me dejo muy en claro lo que quiere... el problema es que dejarlo solo, no es lo que yo quiero.

-Eren, somo pareja. Yo puedo y quiero ayudarte. Anda, dime ¿Cual es el problema?-

-Muchos.-

-¿Cuales?-

-¡Carajo, son muchos!-gritó. Yo salte en mi lugar, no es normal que grité, pero cuando lo hace realmente me aterra. El noto mi miedo, me mando una mirada apenada y siguió hablando.-Necesito tiempo. Si seguimos juntos te lastimare, Mikasa.-

-¿Que te hace pensar que no me estas lastimando ahora?-le digo aun con algo de miedo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar. Me duele... no importa cuantas veces me haga lo mismo, nunca eh logrado acostumbrarme...

-No lo entiendes, pero así es mejor.-

-¿Mejor para quien? ¿Para ti?.-no pude evitar que mi voz sonara distorsionada al final. El frunció el ceño y se alboroto el cabello con evidente frustración.

-Para los dos.-

-¿Y que mi opinión no cuenta?-

-Mikasa, importa una mierda tu opinión.-

-¿Desde cuando mi opinión dejo de importarte?-

-Por favor Mika, no quiero pelear contigo.-dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. Le tome de la manga de su chaqueta y lo obligue a sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Me pides "un tiempo" y te vas, así nada mas?-pregunte una vez que se sentó.

-No tengo nada que decir...-

-¿Cuanto?-el alzó una ceja con duda. Yo estire mi mano sobre la mesa y tome la suya. El se tensó, pero casi enseguida entrelazó nuestros dedos. Yo sonreí con tristeza, tal vez jamas vuelva a tomar su mano... tal vez ni siquiera lo vuelva a ver. Pero esto es necesario.-¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Un mes? ¿O como la ultima vez que espere casi seis meses a que arreglaras tus "problemas"? ¿Cuanto sera esta vez...?

-Y-yo no l-lo se...-en un movimiento brusco, deshizo el agarre de nuestras manos, y se paso las manos por el rostro.-No lo sé...-confesó.

-No sabes cuanto, por que esos "problemas" que tu afirmas tener, no existen. Son solo un invento tuyo.-Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, siento un nudo en la garganta y un puñal en el corazón. Pero aun con todo el todo eso me obligo a seguir.-¿Te quieres deshacer de mi? ¿Es eso? No soy tu esposa, apenas llego a ser tu novia, si quieres terminar conmigo dilo como es. No me salgas con un estúpido "necesito tiempo". ¿Conociste a alguien mas? ¿Es por eso?.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡No es nada de eso!-

-Pues parece. ¿Porque no me dices las cosas como son? Creo que soy lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar lo que sea que tengas. ¿O acaso no tengo el derecho de saberlo?-

-¡Ya basta!-gritó levantándose de la silla y azotando sus manos en ella.-Deja de hacer todo tan complicado.

-¿Complicado?-no pude evitar sorprenderme ¿Yo complicaba las cosas? ¿En serio?.-Eren, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta.-dije levantándome también de la silla.-Pero fuiste TU quien pidió vernos. Fuiste TU el que pidió tiempo. ¡Fuiste tu quien pidió arreglar sus estúpidos problemas solo! ¡¿Y yo complico las cosas!? ¡Ponte en mi lugar por una vez en tu puta vida, Jeager!-le grite, las lagrimas goteaban de mi barbilla, las seque con la manga de mi suéter, y suspire lentamente.-Te equivocas.-Le dije con la voz quebrada a causa del llanto.- Todo esto que esta pasando.-Apunte hacia nosotros y hacía las demás mesas que nos veían con interés, algunos hasta grabando con el móvil. No me importo, y seguí hablando.-Es por tu puta culpa. ¿Y que? ¿no dirás nada?-

-Ya le dije... No tengo nada mas que decir.-se dio la vuelta y camino hasta el mostrador, pagó por lo que ordeno pero que nunca llegó y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de llegar a ella, le llame.

-Eren.-

-¿Que quieres ahora Mikasa? Estoy ocupado, no me hagas perder el tiempo.-Algo dentro de mi se quebró -si es que aun quedaba algo- Apreté los puños y camine hasta donde el estaba, las miradas curiosas me siguieron pero de nueva cuenta las ignore.-

-Bien. Debido a que te faltan las pelotas para decir algo, lo diré yo. Gracias... gracias por haber estado conmigo en todos estos años, gracias por aguantar mis locos celos, gracias por siempre estar cuando te necesitaba. Al contrario de lo que piensas, no te odio. Sería verdaderamente estúpido odiarte cuando apenas ayer le dije "te amo". A pesar de todo este amor que siento por ti, pienso que eres un pendejo de mierda. Y no me culpes por pensar así, literalmente te di los mejores años de mi vida, te di todo lo que tenía, y tu solo lo usaste y tiraste como si fuera un puto chicle sin sabor. Todos me lo advirtieron, en especial Armin. Me advirtió de la vez que entre llantos dijiste que nunca lo olvidarías, así pasaran mil años. Yo no le hice caso. Creí que solo necesitabas tiempo para sanar la herida. Pero cada vez que esta estaba por cicatrizar, te lastimabas a ti mismo, de nuevo. Y yo estaba ahí, como la pendeja que aguantaba que gimieras otro nombre mientas lo hacíamos. Te amo Eren, pero estoy harta.-Limpie las lagrimas que estaban en mi mentón. Mire al rededor y las chichas que estaban en el lugar, lloraban tapándose la boca con las manos, y los hombres que estaban con ellas, las abrazaban... seguramente prometiendo que nunca le harán lo que ese muchacho castaño, le hacía a esa pobre mujer...-Ya no soporto mas...-susurre después de corto silencio, me abrase a mi misma y solloce con fuerza.-No merezco esto Eren... tampoco se si merezco más, pero ya no lo soporto... Te veo, y solo logro ver a una persona enamorada... una persona que esta enamorada, pero no de mi. Y duele. Duele saber que en realidad quieres que otra persona este en mi lugar... Sabes, creo que tienes razón, creo que si necesitas tiempo, tiempo para que tu y tus putos problemas se den cuenta de la clase de imbécil que eres...-

-¿Eso es todo?-me pregunto con voz firme. En un rápido movimiento golpe su rostro. Al ver como mi mano se marcaba en rojo sobre su trigueña piel, al ver como ponía sus manos en la zona golpeada y una silenciosa lagrima recorría su mejilla, sonreí. Eso era poco comparado a lo que merecía.

-Muérete Jeager... tu y tus estúpidos problemas.-desenrolle la bufanda roja de mi cuello, esa que llevo puesto desde el día que lo conocí, que fue el mismo día en que me enamore, la arroje a su rostro, me di la vuelta y camine lo que faltaba para llegar a la puerta. Escuche un golpe seco. Quise voltear pero mi ya muy lastimado orgullo me lo impidió.

-¡Alto!-ante el grito yo me detengo, no quise pero termine volteando... y lo veo. Esta de rodillas en el suelo, abrazado contra su pecho la bufanda, sus sollozos son fuertes, se escucha como un animal herido, pidiendo ayuda para sanar su dolor.-Por favor... no me dejes...haré lo que sea, te demostrare que puedo ser el hombre perfecto... solo, por favor... no te vayas de mi lado-estuve a punto de correr a abrazarlo, pero me debute al ver como movía sus labios, susurrando un **"No me dejes"** seguido del el nombre de **esa** persona, lo dijo con tanta adoración, con anta dulzura, con todo el amor que a mi nunca me demostró...

-Es increíble...-susurre antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Y esta vez sin voltear atrás, el aire frió golpeaba mi rostro y las lagrimas goteaban de mi barbilla, llegue a la plaza donde conocí a Eren, me deje caer en medio de todo y lloré. Llore como nunca lo había echo y como nunca pensé hacerlo, las personas alrededor me miraban u murmuraban cosas sobre mi, no me importo, me abrase a mi misma y solloce con gran fuerza. Dolía, demasiado, saber que el que tu creías el "Amor de tu vida" solo te veía como un remplazo, dolía. Mierda que sí. Entre lagrimas sonreí. Pues me di cuenta que ya no habría mas mas dolor. Ya no mas llanto. Ya no mas sufrimiento. Ya no tendría que soportar lo que eh estado aguantando por diez años...diez malitos años siendo el remplazo de alguien mas, ya no tendré que vivir bajo la sombra de **esa** persona que abandono a Eren.

 **"No me dejes Levi..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

por que no todo en la vida es color de rosa :D aveces también hay que sufrir Uwur

review? fav? follow? tomates? ladrillos? reposhos? porno?

TODO ES ACEPTADO *3*/

pd: no sé me ocurrió un nombre mejo para esta cosa :v


End file.
